


The Queen's Lover

by hanasuz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, During Canon, Erehisu, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasuz/pseuds/hanasuz
Summary: An Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss in-universe love story.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Queen's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic continuation of the conversation between Eren and Historia at the farm, as seen via flashback in [Chapter 130](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-manga-meta-chapter-130-review/) of the manga.

## Chapter 1: On the Fence

“Bear a child? Didn’t you listen to what I just said?” 

“I heard what you said. What I mean is…”

Eren was clearly upset, interrupting her, voice rising. “I said I don’t want you having children just so you’ll have someone royal to transfer titan powers to. I will _not_ let that happen to you, do you understand?” 

He was doing all he can not to yell at Historia, clenching his fists so he won’t grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Bending over her, wild emerald eyes burning holes into her sapphire ones, he stared at her with an intensity that made her entire body shiver. 

“Why do you choose to throw your life away like that? Why?” 

Trembling, she looked up at him, pleadingly. “Eren, stop. Listen to me.”

He straightened up, but she could see in his eyes how angry he was. She laid a gentle hand on his arm.

**_(Click[here](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-queens-lover-chapter-1/) to read the rest of this chapter on my blog. Thank you!)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Read the rest of the story on my blog:
> 
> [The Queen's Lover (Chapters 1-4)](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-the-queens-lover-intro-chapter-list/)


End file.
